


One More Chapter

by hellotweetygirl



Category: SHINee
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotweetygirl/pseuds/hellotweetygirl
Summary: Minjing is feeling needy and has plans for her Saturday- and they don't involve reading.





	One More Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moshiznik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/gifts).



> I finally wrote something after six months! *sobs* Prompted by @moshiznik with ~Minkey/girlee/’one more chapter’~. I’m sorry you had a terrible day yesterday dearie, I hope this helps cheer you up!

Minjung flopped down on the bed in her short shorts and cutoff ringer tee and did not bounce as one might expect but sunk deep into it. The bed was comfortable, just the way Gwiboon liked it. Filled to the brim with duvets and pillows it was almost like a bouncy castle for adults. The fluff and frills weren’t exactly Minjung’s personal style but when it came to sleeping Gwiboon always said that life was too short to sleep in an uncomfortable bed or in uncomfortable pajamas. Minjung had to say after experiencing both under her best friend’s tutelage she didn’t disagree. 

Minjung flopped her arm over and whacked at the girl on the other half of the queen-sized bed.

“Hey, come watch a movie with me.”

“Mmmm.” The lump tangled in the sheets, still in her satin nighty by all appearances, hummed and curled herself further into the paperback she clutched. “”Kay, yeah. Soon.”

Minjung sighed and began counting the peeks and ridges of the textured plaster ceiling. Unlike some weeks, it wasn’t like she was pestering Gwiboon at the crack of dawn this fine Saturday. It was well past noon and Minjung had both had her run, an hour in the gym, and showered and breakfasted before coming and crashing at Gwiboon’s. Now she was sleepy and lazy and wanted to curl up with someone warm and soak in their fuzzy happy energy. Gwiboon was always ready to indulge Minjung’s cuddling escapades.

Apparently not this morning though.

Minjung sighed. She could be patient, she chanted in her mind.

Minutes ticked by, patience wore thin.

“Boon,” she whined, “Come on! I have the new Hugh Jackman movie!” she tempted her friend. “Boon I have needs,” she stated more forcefully. “I need to be cuddled!” She broke down whining again, “And I need you to cuddle with! I promise I’ll be quiet as a mouse once we put the movie on and not criticize the writers no matter how many times there is a plothole. ”

Gwiboon fisted the top of her book and her left hand and blindly reached back with her right searching for Minjung. Minjung eagerly grabbed up her hand and laced their fingers together.

“It’s cuddle time Boon, you are my number one cuddler, best there is, can’t get anyone else, it’s just you.” Minjung blinked big round eyes at Gwiboon’s back knowing that when all else failed to move her bestie there was always flattery. Usually, it worked like a charm. This morning it was an abject failure. Gwiboon remained unmoved.

“One more chapter Minji, I just,” she trailed off as she turned the page. “Have to find out what is happening here.”

Minjung huffed and her bottom lip rolled large with childlike dissatisfaction with what she was told.

And because she was feeling childlike she began to act like one.

Minjung poked at Gwiboon’s back with her finger, drew all sorts of naughty things across her shoulder blades, and tripped along all her ticklish places in hopes of rousing the girl to action. Gwiboon didn’t flinch. Minjung rolled her hips, round and curvy, and threw her bare leg over her Gwiboon’s puffy blanketed ones, trapping them in a fluffy burrito and beginning to squash Gwiboon with the weight of her body. And Gwiboon didn’t blink. Minjung drew their intertwined hands up and made Gwiboon poke herself in the cheek repeatedly. Gwiboon didn’t budge. Minjung dropped her hand like a toy that had displeased her and her pout intensified.

“One more chapter, Minji, just wait until I get to the end of this.”

Minjung was feeling more petulant by the minute. This was not how she’d wanted to spend her day.

Wiggling herself under the covers she squirmed and scooted until she was spooning up behind the unmovable girl. Leaning up carefully Minjung blew a steady stream of cool air into the other girl’s ear and along the long column of her tanned neck. 

Gwiboon twitched.

Minjung smirked and repeated the action, circling the shell of blonde’s ear and running her breath into the center and then down along the muscle of her neck that now stood out tense and ticklish.

“Yah! You brat,” Gwiboon swatted back at her, screeching, “knock that off!” 

Minjung wrapped her arms around Gwiboon’s waist and tucked her chin over her shoulder.

“Maybe I am,” she shrugged, “but you haven’t even looked at me since I walked in today.”

“I’ve seen you before. Don’t think you’ve changed since twelve hours ago.”

Minjung kneed her backside hearing a soft grunt in response to the non-existent punishment she dealt out.

“And, I don’t need to look at you to know your eyes are big as saucers and your lip is hanging out so far that it could be used for shelving.”

Minjung pinched the soft flesh of her friend’s belly and felt no regrets.

Gwiboon whipped around and pecked Minjung’s nose with a little kissie.

“Be a good girl and behave while I finish. Then a movie, I promise.”

Minjung reluctantly gave in and hummed a lazy approval as she snuggled Gwiboon.

Gwiboon’s pages kept turning and eventually Minjung’s attention was caught by them. She read along with the pictures and words and soon was as caught up in them as Gwiboon. When the end of the fabled ‘one chapter’ came- sooner than Minjung expected- she found herself oddly disappointed. Gwiboon reached for her bookmark and Minjung whined, squirming them together in her discontent.

“Noooooooo!”

“What?” Gwiboon threw over her shoulder, craning her neck to try and see what was going on with the taller girl.

“Can we,” she let out a defeated breath, “can we just maybe keep reading? I wanna know what happens.”

Minjung hid her face in Gwiboon’s shoulder and waited.

Gwiboon snorted.

“What about your movie?”

“The movie is an excuse to snuggle. You know that. And we are doing that already. So.”

“So?”

“So maybe we could just get some snacks and stay here and read that manga?” hope laced her voice and she wasn’t even ashamed of her shameless behavior and request.

Gwiboon sighed and reached back and slapped her butt.

“You’re such a needy child.”

Minjung smirked the corner of her lip curling upwards. “Yes, but I’m your needy child.”

“Go get your snacks.”

Minjung threw back the covers and raced out of the bed. She was back from the kitchen before her spot next to Gwiboon got cold.

“I’m ready!” she proclaimed, piling the food on Gwiboon’s nightstand. Minjung vaulted over the other girl in a messy motion that had Gwiboon grunting and grumbling and landed her in a heap on the empty side of the bed. She burrowed in behind Gwiboon again, grinning contentedly with the chaos- and cuddles- she had brought about. 

“Now, gimme the twizzlers and turn the page,” she demanded, “I wanna read one more chapter.”


End file.
